


Her Former Lover

by RovakPotter82



Series: King Jon and Queen Dany [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, past relationship, threatening words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Daario Naharis arrives in King’s Landing to offer his “service” to Queen Daenerys once more now that things in Mereen are settled.  He is disappointed to find that she does not need it anymore.





	Her Former Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Comments much appreciated.

Daaris Naharis had one thing in mind. Offering his services to his queen, Daenerys Targaryen. He was hoping she was in a good mood. He had heard she had to marry, but wasn’t sure if she married him for political reasons, or that she loved her king. He heard who she married, too. The King of the North, Jon Snow, now Jon Targaryen, taking her name. He was the Savior of the People, they said. The man who defeated the Night King and his Army of the Dead during the Long Night, they called it. One swing of his Valaryian sword and the dead were dead again. A great bonfire was said to have been seen all the way to King’s Landing.

Then after winter was over, he heard Daenerys, with her husband by her side, took King’s Landing, defeating Cersei and her army. The Lannister queen was said to have been slain by her own brother. None of it matter to Daario, he was just excited to see the woman he loved again. He was hoping she was just as excited.

A servant brought him to the Tower of the Hand where the small council was meeting. “Daario Naharis,” the servant announced. Tyrion was the first to greet him.

“Ah, Daario. Wonderful to see you again,” the dwarf said.

“Yes, Lord Hand, it is,” he said, bowing. He was disappointed to not see Dany in the room. Her husband on the other hand was there, at the head of the table. “Your Grace, may I present the leader of the Second Sons, Daario Naharis,” Tyrion said. Daario got a good look at Dany’s husband. “Daario, this is King Aegon VI of Houses Stark and Targaryen.”

“Stark and Targaryen?” he asked. “Your Grace,” he added at the last second. 

“My father was Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother, Lyanna Stark. I was raised in the North by my adoptive father, Eddard Stark,” the king said. That would explain the White Wolf in the room with them. The wolf had looked up when he had entered the room.

“That would explain how the Northern lords proclaimed you their king,” Daario said.

“You may sit, Captain,” Jon said and he sat down. “Thank you for coming to Westeros to inform us on the progress of Mereen,” he said. 

“A pleasure to be here, Your Grace. Will the Queen be joining us?” Daario asked. He didn’t bother hiding his anticipation to see Dany. The king gave him a steely gaze in his direction at the mere mention of his wife.

“Unfortunately not, Captain. Our daughter is requiring her full attention,” the king said. There was yet another vote for the king. He gave her what Daario couldn’t, a human child.

“I don’t see why the captain can’t visit the queen after our meeting, Your Grace,” Tyrion said causing the king to look at him. Jon didn’t quite have the Targaryen stare down yet, but he was getting close.

“No, I suppose not,” the king said and Daario had to grin inwardly at his small victory over the king.

“About Mereen, Your Grace...” he started, but Jon held up a finger to silence him and the king turned his attention to Tyrion. 

“The matter that we were discussing,” he said.

“Ah, yes, the Wall, It will take time to rebuild it,” Tyrion said. 

“But it can be done?” Jon asked.

“With Winter being over, yes, I believe we can rebuild the section that was lost,” the Hand said.

“See that our best builders are on it first thing,” Jon said.

“You are rebuilding the Wall?” Daario asked causing all heads at the table to look up at him.

“Yes, Captain. The White Walkers may have been defeated, but they were thought to have been defeated thousands of years ago and yet, they came back in full strength and nearly took over the world,” Varys said.

“I will not have future generations deal with what we dealt with without a proper defense in place,” Jon said. “The Wall will be rebuilt and the new improved Night’s Watch will guard it.”

“New and improved, Your Grace?” Daario asked.

“I changed the laws of the Night’s Watch. I made it so that it would be a privilege to serve the Night’s Watch. Men will likely volunteer for the Night’s Watch if they can still marry and sire children. I will not have rapists and murderers the only line of defense up there,” Jon said.

“Indeed, Your Grace, but how will you deal with rapists and murderers and other criminals if you don’t send them to the Wall?” Daario asked.

“With fire and blood, Captain,” Jon replied. Tyrion smirked at Daario’s paled look at Jon’s words.

“Of course, Your Grace,” the captain said.

“So, how are things in Mereen?”

 

After Daario gave his reports on Mereen and the entire Bay of Dragons, Jon and Tyrion walked him to the gardens. “King Aegon VI, not King Jon?” Daario asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jon said. “My Queen was rather insistent that I was crowned King Aegon VI. It’s growing on me, actually. Along with my many other titles I got.”

“But you will always be Jon Snow to Her Grace, Your Grace,” Tyrion said.

“Sounds like a mouthful,” Daario said.

“She just calls me ‘Jon’,” he said. “It’s enough for her,” he added.

Entering the gardens, they heard giggling that caused Ghost to leap forward and run ahead of them. Daario easily spotted Daenerys’ back sitting in a chair. Sitting with her was a red haired beauty. “Who is the red haired beauty?”

“That, Captain, is my wife, Sansa Stark,” Tyrion said. “Lady of Winterfell, Wardeness of the North,” he added.

“A fine catch, Lord Tyrion,” Daario said.

“My sister is not a catch, Captain Naharis,” the king said. Tyrion smirked. He had been keeping score between the former lover and the current husband of the queen. So far, Jon’s been keeping up with the Second Son. It was at that moment, Jon’s daughter saw him.

“Papa!!” she shouted before running over to him. Jon left Tyrion and Daario in his wake as he ran to scoop up his daughter into his arms. Dany had stood up then and Daario saw that she was pregnant with a second child. She wore a red backless dress with black leather trim. It accentuated her growing belly. 

“How’s my little wolf?” Jon asked as he twirled his daughter into the air.

“She’s a dragon, too,” his wife said. Jon put his daughter on his hip and gave his wife a deep, passionate kiss, right in front of his wife’s ex-lover. 

“I know, love, but she’s part wolf as well,” Jon said putting Rhaella down. The little girl was a spitting image of her mother, but her eyes were her father’s. 

“Daario Naharis,” Dany said. “How are things in Mereen?”

“Prospering, Your Grace” Daario said. “The city has elected new leaders, as has Yunkai and Astapor,” he said.

“Good,” Dany said, slinking her arm around her husband’s.

“I see things went well for you here, Your Grace,” he said.

“We got my throne, we defeated the White Walkers and their armies and we have a beautiful daughter with hopefully, a son on the way,” she said placing a hand on her belly. Sansa stood up to walk over to her husband and Daario saw that she was pregnant as well. So far along, she may give birth here in King’s Landing instead of Winterfell.

“I guess my services are not required here,” he said.

“No, but do stay and enjoy the city. King’s Landing has never been more at peace,” she said with a smile.

“I will,” he said. Dany took hold of her daughter’s hand and led her out of the garden with Sansa behind her. Daario looked over at Jon who had his arms crossed over his chest. This once former bastard had given Dany what he, Daario, could not. A family. Sure, they may be nephew and aunt, but they were in love. He could tell. She didn’t love him anymore, even if she had before. She had told him that she would have to marry to make alliances. He just didn’t expect to fall in love with her husband. Tyrion gave Daario one more look before leaving the gardens after the women, leaving the leader of the Second Sons with the King. “You gave her what I couldn’t,” Daario said.

“What is that, exactly?” Jon asked.

“Children. She had repeatedly told me that she couldn’t have them,” he said.

“Why are you here?” Jon asked. Daario went to open his mouth, but the King stopped him. “And don’t tell me you are here to give us a report on Mereen. We had already heard reports about the Bay of Dragons and the main former slave city.” Daario held his ground as Daenerys’ husband came into his space to look him dead in the eye. “You came here, hoping to retake your place as her lover.” It was a fact, not a question.

“You know of my history with the queen, Your Grace?”

“Aye, I do,” Jon said. “You won’t find our quarters here in the Red Keep easy to sneak into like hers were in the pyramid of Mereen.” Daario swallowed nervously. “If you do that here, you better pray it’s one of her Unsullied or Dothraki who find you because if it’s me who finds you, I will cut you from your cock to your nose and feed you to my dragon,” Jon said. “Whatever’s left, Ghost can have at it.” Daario found himself sweating as the king stepped back from him. “It’s your only warning you’re getting from me, Daario Naharis. Enjoy your time in the city,” Jon said.

“Your Grace,” Daario said bowing before Jon left him standing in the gardens. He watched the king go after his family. It wasn’t until he was out of sight that Daario held his stomach as if he would be sick. He let out a nervous chuckle before sitting down. He was never one to back down from a challenge, but he saw the look in King Aegon’s eyes and he heard it in his voice. He meant what he said.

Daario Naharis left King’s Landing three days later, heading back to Mereen, where he belonged.

THE END


End file.
